Greasers VS Socs
by AngelsWithOutWingsFly
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a fan fiction about the Outsiders but with more action and violence. This story is told from all of the characters at some point (each take turns telling the story) with my O.C, Reagan Awlson. And what if Dally doesn't die? - AngelsWithOutWigsFly</html>
1. Meet Reagan Awlson

Reagan's POV:

When we hear a familiar voice screaming, Soda, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, and I rush towards where the disturbing sound came from.

Pardon my manners, my name is Reagan Awlson and my nickname in this gang is Rhea (given by Dally.)

As soon as we reach the park, we see Ponyboy on the ground, gasping for breath. Dally and I look worriedly at each other, he tries to give me a small smile but it soon falters as Darry shakes Pony to make sure he's not unconscious. I also forgot to mention that Dally and I are getting married, we quickly decided that after he just got out of jail and he promised me he'd try to stay out of jail after that.

"Quit shaking me!" He yelled at Darry. "Leave the poor kid alone." I ordered him. I was only two years younger than Darry but that didn't seem to make a difference to him.

Surprisingly, Darry let him go, straightened him up and let him explain what happened.

Dally put his arm around my shoulders as we shared a cigarette and listened to the explanation.

"Didya catch 'em?" Dally asked stupidly; if he did the Socs would be with us right now. "Nup. They got away damn Socs... Dirty." Ponyboy trailed off as Two-Bit started ranting as if he doesn't know he's swearing and saying things that aren't real, sometimes I think he's crazier than Dallas... Just some times Dally can get mad.

"Why were you walking home alone anyways?" Dally asked, taking his arm off my shoulders. "Went to the movies." Ponyboy answered him.

"You should've gotten someone to walk with you." Two-Bit sighed. "Any of us will." I concluded for him. "Thanks, Reagan but I didn't think you guys were going to watch a film with me." He said shyly.

"When do you ever think? You don't think at home so why would you think now?" Darry pestered him. I always felt bad for the kid when Darry did that to him, it reminded me when I was small.

"Speakin' of movies." Dally piped up. "Who wants to go to the Nightly Double with Reagan and I tomorrow evenin'?" He offered everyone else our plans.

I almost had forgotten about tomorrow, good 'ol Dally, he always wants to enjoy himself, good thing he had remembered.

Two-Bit shook his head, "me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game."

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at each other, they probably knew Dally wouldn't invite two little kids along with him, so it looked like it was only Dally and I were going, yay!

Darry sighed, "I have work tomorrow night so I can't go."

Suddenly, Ponyboy jerked his head at Dally and I. "Me and Johnny'll come to accompany you two and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." He smirked at me.

"Okay." Dally and I said in unison.

* * *

><p>We were waiting for Johnny and PonyBoy under the streetlight of Sutton and Middleton, we were fooling around with each other until they came early and the fun stopped.<p>

Since they were early we had time to go to the drugstore in the shopping centre and fool around even more. We all bought Cokes and shot straws at the waitress, it was really fun, Dally and I never have fun anymore because life got serious for us two and that was the most fun I had in a while.

After the clerk got wise and spotted us goofing off, he suggested that we leave. "It's almost time for the movie anyways." I remind them.

The boys and I make our way to the Nightly Double, it looked like one of those beach party movies to me, but I shrug and force myself to stay interested. Dally winked at me and started talking to the only two sitting on the bench- of course they were girl Socs.

When Dally said this, I flipped: "Hey, redhead, can I tell if you're a real redhead?" "If those eyebrows are red too?"

Not only that he said that, he was actually touching her forehead as well! I thought he liked blondes, not redheads, sometimes Dally can be a bit confusing to me. At that point, the redhead turned around and he tried to kiss her! I look at Ponyboy in distress, he returns an confused look on his face as I do.

"Dallas Winston!" I shout. "I'm not done yet." He batted me away. As soon as he propped his feet on the red head's chair, he fell over. We all laughed and I helped him up.

"I'm sorry, Rhea." He said honestly (Hopefully.) "It's alright." He kissed me passionately. "I'm going to get some cokes, want one?" He offered us. The two girls didn't reply, Ponyboy nodded.

"Okay." Dally and I went to get some pop and I lit a cigarette. After a while, we got back and Two-Bit was there.

"Here you go, redhead that will cool you off." Dally generously offered the redhead who's name was Cherry. She looked at me flabbergasted and said, "once you learn how to wash yourself and walk straight, I'll cool off, too." Then before either of us had time to think of a comeback, she threw the coke in our faces as Marcia accepted a Coke.

I almost screamed as I saw Dally soaking in Coke but refrained as he tried to tease her again but then Johnny surpsrisingly spoke up, "leave 'em alone, stop bothering those girls!" He shouted at Dally.

My jaw dropped and I glanced sideways at Johnny, he never talkd back to Dally; no one does, maybe I do when he annoys me. Dally looked at me and I shrugged. Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed hold of my hand and we left the Nightly Double to find more action, I guess.


	2. Reagan & Dallas

Dally's POV:

After a while of running, we stopped with a halt. "Want to get something to eat?" I asked Rhea, she slowly answered as her gasping evaporated. "Sure." She shrugged and reached for my hand, I kissed the finger with the diamond ring on it.

"Were you really interested in Cherry?" She asked me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "no for the last time I love you and only you." I reply honestly. "Then why we're you flirting with her?" Rhea asked me suspiciously. "I was only trying to tease her." I informed her and she relaxed her shoulders.

"I can't wait to get married." She cooed. "Same." I grabbed her hand firmly and we walked to the resturuant. I was still kind of humiliated that Cherry threw her Coke at me, I mean my Coke that I bought for her! I was all sticky and I was soaked in Coke.

When we got there, I saw a few Socs I knew (unfortunately) and the host is obviously a Soc, too and his eyes studied us with an unapealing look on his face. "Excuse me!" He shouted at us, oh great. "You cannot come in here with soaking articles of clothing." He stopped us from coming into the resturaunt.

I could tell Reagan was about to flip, but she held her ground as I step up to this guy. "We won't sit on the chairs, we'll eat on the floor." I grinned. "That cannot be arranged, sir." He shut my idea down. "Fine." Rhea huffed a sigh.

"No, me and my fiancée want a nice dinner! okay?!" I shouted back at the Soc host.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at me with a warning in his eyes. "Dally, let's go. We can just go home and come back freshened up." Rhea tried to reason with me. I consider this option, but I'd rather not come back here anyway, I'd rather be at Rhea's- my house. Yes, we share her house together.

"Dallas..." She called my name seductively. I agreed with her shortly after, we also have some things to plan about for the wedding this Sunday. I think it's Thursday today. "Rhea, is it Friday or Thursday?" I ask her. "Thursday." She answered, wide eyed, I know that look, she's worried about me when she's wide-eyed like that.

* * *

><p>Reagan's POV:<p>

I watch the colored tv as Dally has a shower, I busy myself with a crossword during commercials. Yes, we Greasers shower. I decide we just stay home and I make steak for us to eat and place candles on the long dining table in the kitchen. I light the candles with my lighter and set the table.

I wait patiently by sitting in the chair closest to the long side of the table and twiddling my thumbs. Later, Dallas gets out of the shower, he has a look of shock on his face as well as a nice black leather jacket on. Darn, I love that one. "Are we still going to the resty?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"I made us a romantic dinner, don't you notice the lights off?" I ask bluntly. "Right." Dallas made an effort to notice my hard work for once. Dally sat down cautiously as I was asking him trial for murder questions and I began to serve the food.

"Thanks, my dear Ms. Awlson. Soon you'll be Mrs. Winston." He smirked as he bit into the steak.

* * *

><p>Dally's POV:<p>

Reagan and I were lying on the couch together as we hear a knock on the door, I break a deep kiss with Reagan as I unwillingly open the door. I almost freaked when I saw PonyBoy and Johnny at the door, they looked frightened, as if they were fighting Socs; they probably were. "What? Did you two see a ghost?" I asked them playfully, because I am in the playful mood. I sensed Reagan looking over my shoulder.

"Johnny killed a Soc." Pony told us. Reagan probably started feeling lazy and rested her chin on my shoulder suddenly. "Can you and Reagan please help us?!" Johnny shouted in terror.

"Woah, woah little Greaser." I taunted him as I quickly formed an idea in my head. Reagan stands up straight and gestures them into our house. Pony and Johnny looked at each other frantically.

"Get the emergency money." I ordered Reagan. She nodded and hurried up the stairs as fast as she could. "You two. Take the first train to station 315 and from there, walk up hill to an old abandoned church." I told then as Rhea came back with a stash of money.

* * *

><p>PonyBoy's POV:<p>

I was shocked that Dally would send us off on our own, but I guess he wanted to stay home to finally marry Rhea. "I don't feel safe going alone." Johnny read my thoughts. "We are goin' to be busy." Dally glanced at Rhea. "Please?" I asked. "Dally, were you going to make them boys go on their own? You're ridiculous, that church is lunatic." Rhea helped us out. I admired Rhea, she'll make a great mother one day.

Rhea was that kind of girl to pull through your heart with passion. Dally thought about that idea hesitantly. Rhea looked into his eyes, which softened with relief. "Alright." He finally agreed with us.

* * *

><p>Reagan's POV:<p>

I drove Dallas's car which was a GTO Pontiac convertible since he refused to drive my 57 Bel Air with a V8 engine! Gosh, Dally can be so picky and moody at times like these.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was an weird place to finish off for the day, but I'm basically just trying to explain the relationship between Reagan and Dallas. I hope u love the cover image:)<strong>

**Bai! **


	3. There's No Place I'd Rather Be

Reagan's POV:

Dally explains the plan to the boys as I drive them to Jay Mountain. "You're going to have to stay in the church unless you are using the money we provided to get important supplies."

"Okay." They agree.

"We're almost there." I announce and change the gear speed. The Pontiac needs more horse power going uphill because this one's got a large motor.

The drive was mostly silent but the silence was usually broken by Johnny's sobs and Pony's comforting Johnny in the process, when I got fed up, I turned on the radio. Dally grinned at me.

Finally, when we arrived, the two got out of the back and headed off. "If we don't see any trouble with the papers, we'll come and get ya next week." Dally shouted as they made their way towards the church.

"You gave them A gun? Are you out of your mind? You could get jailed for that." I scoff at Dally, why a gun? "What would you give them?" He asked as I backed out onto the dirt road.

"An Awl. A pick Axe. A switch blade. Anything but a fucking gun." I sighed.

"Save your breath, you are going to need it for tonight's radio, we are going to have an all night request Saturday." He winked at me. "Did you pick up your tuxedo for tomorrow from the dry cleaners?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Shit! I forgot. Can we stop by there now!?" He whined and I nodded in answer. I changed lanes and redirected my route to get home.

Dally's POV:

How could I be so absent minded? I know I really care about this wedding but I had so many other things on my mind. Like caring about Rhea first of all and then planing the rumble strats for everyone who are Greasers.

And now this, getting Johnny out of trouble for something I wasn't even part of. Reagan must see some good (ugh) in that. Hopefully she'll forgive me for being so forgetful when she sees the wedding ring tomorrow. We are just having a private ceremony in our backyard, invited all our gang an' Tim Shepard, my best buddy.

We have all the basic things set up, we even have a priest booked for the noon hour and her mom and dad from Da Bronx should be here before we go to Buck Merril's for tonight.

I make sure I still have the paper slip in my leather jacket from two weeks ago and take it out as Reagan parks my car in the Dry Cleaner's parking lot.

She slams the door an' I know she's peeved about somethin'- probably about me forgetting to do this earlier.

We get out of the Pontiac and stroll into the shop, holding hands peacefully (ew).

"Hi, there! How may I help you today?" The manager asks. I hand him the paper slip and her checks it over and goes to the back of the store. I debate whether or not to steal a nice lookin' red leather jacket for Rhea but immediately not decide not to, her eyes shift to mine as she searches for something in them.

"What are you thinking of?" She asks a diabolical question. I hate questions sometimes, especially if there worthless and pointless.

I answer anyway, she's worth my time, that is for sure. She is loyal, non envious, will never turn her back on me and cheers me up half the time when she puts in a lot of effort because she feels for me.

"Hello, Earth to Dallas." Rhea snaps her fingers in my face and I am out of my daze as the manager brings back the tux. "Thank you." She says as she retrieves the article of clothing. "Please, let me." I offer. She shakes her head, I guess she wants me to open the trunk with the keys.

"I said 'let me'!" I shout at her. Reagan frowns and her wrists shake as she hands the tux over. "Good day now." The manager calls after us. "Dally..." She sounds as if she's been kicked in a soft spot.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. She opens the trunk and I put the tux in their safely and securely slam the trunk close. I grab Rhea's waist before she can get away and then I kiss her passionately. "I love you." I say, putting my fingers through her magical, blond hair.

"I do, too." She smiles. "Sorry. Sometimes there'll be fights, we all know that. We need to learn how to not get affected by them." I tell her and kiss her cheek then head over to the passenger side of the car.

Reagan's POV:

* * *

><p>How romantic. Dally can be romantic in his aggressiveness, which a bit charming and disturbing at the same time, but I can deal with that because I only see the good in him. At least I try to find it. On the way home, I remember to pick up mom an' dad from the Oklahoma airport.<p>

I haven't seen them since I ran away with Dally. They'd better get over the fact that I'm not their's anymore. Sometimes living with cruel parents and strict rules can make a sane person go insane and that's basically my whole character description. Besides the fact I love Dally.


	4. Soda & Reagan

**The next chapter will be Dally & Rhea's wedding, don't worry it'll be quick not as detailed. This story isn't going to have everything as S.E Hinton's does (obviously) so the max amount of chapters I expect my story to be is probably around nine. Enjoy! I own nothing of the Outsiders except Reagan and her family.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reagan's POV:<strong>

After the show, I decide to crash at the Curtis' house before the big day because Dallas wants to keep partying at Buck's house and hang out there to seek action. I just hope Sylvia doesn't show and spoil the whole relationship me and Dally have been working for for these past 10 years.

I almost knock on the door, I am so tired I forgot they keep their door unlock and it's welcome to all the gang members they know. I check my watch, it is only 8:30 PM so it isn't too late to play Poker and pop some bottles.

I also tell myself to act shocked Ponyboy isn't home because Sodapop would be mad if he found out me and Dallas helped them escape. Darry would be hysterical with me, especially that I am with Dallas, Darry could never trust me again. He'd say the right thing to do would be to drive them to their houses.

Johnny had said he didn't want to be home that night because his parents were blind with rage and I heard them when I was standing outside the Curtis house as well.

I swing the door wide enthusiastically, expecting Darry and Soda to be awake still. "Soda! Darry!" I coo their names. I walk into the kitchen, Soda is actually frowning, drinking from a beer bottle and not meeting my gaze.

"Soda, darling. What is the matter?" I ask, not waiting for permission to sit at the table beside him. SodaPop and me have been best friends ever since I first came to Oklahoma with Dally, he's always been there for me when I was down, so it is my turn to be there for him.

At one point, when I was in grade 11, Soda and me dated for about 5 months until he found Sandy and said he had to break it off with me, when that happened Dally was in jail and found out Sylvia was two timing him, so he started a relationship with me and now here we are. Oh so farther then Soda and me ever got.

"Soda?" I ask in a soothing voice.

He finally met my gaze, he kissed me softly. I jerk back, in shock I slap him across his cheek. SodaPop looked dazed and then for a second finally came back to reality. "Reagan! I'm oh so sorry." He whimpered. If I told Dally what just happened, Soda is an instant dead man.

He jumped up in his usual giddiness and hugged me tightly. "Are we cool?" He asked, guilt traveling through his voice. "Sure. Just fuckin' don't tell Dallas, even if you're overwhelmed about the whole situation." I swear because I'm mad, and your ex always appears just before your wedding and causes trouble from what I have read.

"I just wish it could be us again." He sighs dreamily as he sits back down, acting like his calm normal self confident self again.

"I am sorry, Soda. I don't ever want to be like Sylvia the way Dally described her made me believe she was a slut." I sigh now, sitting down as well. "Can you be Sylvia for just one night?" He pleaded, his eyes wide with the fear that comes with the question he's asking.

"I can not, Soda. I will marry Dally no matter what. And what about Sandy? Wouldn't she be very upset?" I ask, taunting him and trying to reason with him at the same time.

"Sandy..." SodaPop trailed off, his eyes glistening with tears as he looked up to me. "We aren't together and it wasn't even me." He finally explained what was bothering my favorite friend.

"Awe. Soda. Why don't we go to the movies even though you can't sit still to enjoy one but at least it will keep ya mind off of Sandy." I offer, noting he won't watch the movie any way, he will probably just drool all over me.

"Dallas won't mind?" Soda asked me. That question hit me like a rock. What if Dally came for me here? How would he react if he didn't find me here? What if the movie was too long and he didn't find me at our house?

I'll play it out as the story unravels about Sandy. "I thought Sandy and me had it good." He sniffed as he got his jacket and I stuff my hands into my leather jacket. "There's a sure fine girl for every boy in this side of town, that's for sure." I say, out of my mind, sometimes I pick up Dallas's bad habits.

Soda and me get into my 57 Bel Air, I turn on the heater to warm us up and we drive in silence until SodaPop thought of a good question.

"Whatever did I want to be with Sandy for?" He asked aloud. "Maybe it was because she had brighter, blonder hair than I?" I answer with a question.

"I actually had no reason to break up with you. I am so sorry if I left a scar on your heart." Apologized Soda, after these three and a half years. "I missed the way we would gaze into the stars at night, laying down on beach towels." Soda sniffed again.

"C'mon man, you're tearing up on my seats." I say, on edge with his feelings returning for me. "If only I had thought twice." He leans back into the leather seats, staring peacefully out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>PonyBoy's POV:<strong>

The clouds changed from gray to pink, and the mist was touched with gold. It reminded me of Reagan, Sandy and Evie and their long flawless, smooth hair. There was a silent moment when everything held its breath, and then the sun rose. It was beautiful.

"Golly" - Johnny's voice beside me made me jump- "that sure was pretty."

"Yeah." I sighed, wishing I had some paint to do a picture with while the sight was still fresh in my mind. "That mist was what was pretty," Johnny said. "All gold and silver." "Uhmmmm," I said, trying to blow a smoke ring. "Too bad it couldn't stay like that all the time." "Nothing gold can stay." I was remembering a poem I'd read once.

"_Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. _

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay."_

Johnny was staring at me. "Where'd you learn that? That was what I meant." "Robert Frost wrote it. He meant more to it than I'm gettin', though." I was trying to find the meaning the poet had in mind, but it eluded me.


End file.
